


Adopted by Grofflin

by carvbox, kemort



Category: Glee RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Adoption, Adultery, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Gay Parents, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemort/pseuds/kemort
Summary: An adoption paper. An adoption paper signed by Lin and Groff."Oh my god...""Yes." Sister Gertrude said smiling."I have their AUTOGRAPHS!!!"Ava is just an average 13 year old girl - expect she isn't. Ever since her parents passed away she's been living in an orphanage. Will she ever get adopted? If so, by who?Originally published on Wattpad bykeemort





	Adopted by Grofflin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmyheart/gifts).



Ava woke up this Sunday morning like how she woke up every Sunday morning. Nothing felt special about today. Little did she know that today WAS special. Today was the day she would finally get adopted.

She walks downstairs and greets the nuns. 

"Hello, Sister Gertrude." She says to one.

"Good day to you too, Sister Martha."

"You're looking good this morning, Sister Gertrude Jr!"

She did this every morning. She walks over to the breakfast room, and sits with her friends.

"Hello Kelly! And Donna!" She smiles at the friends she has.

"Hello Ava!" They say together.

"It's been a CRAZY week, right?!" Ava says laughing.

"No." Donna says.

"Yeah what??? Nothing ever happens!" Kelly says.

"It was a joke." She says with a sad face.

"Oh." Kelly says.

"Hahaha!" Donna says.

"I hope I'm gone from here soon!" Kelly says.

"Me and you both!" Donna says.

Ava laughs. "Yes! I hope I get adopted by someone famous!!!"

Donna looks at her.

Kelly looks at her.

They look at each other.

"Good luck." Kelly says.

"Haha, yeah, LOL." Donna says.

"Well, that guy from Glee lives here! What if I get adopted by Him!" Ava's eyes form hearts.

"LOL." Donna repeats.

"LOL." Kelly repeats.

"Seriously! He's so cute! I think he's dating that girl, Lea Michele?"

"No way!"

"Yeah! No way!"

"Why not?!" Ava says defensively.

"Because they're already married! LOL!" Kelly says.

"OK. Stop saying LOL." Donna says.

"Whatever." Kelly says.

"Whatever." Donna repeats.

"Whatever." Ava says.

They all laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish my episode of Glee from last night. See you guys at lunch!"

"... Okay." Says Donna.

"She has some weird mental issues." Kelly says as Ava is finally gone.

"That was harsh."

"It's true!"

-

Ava is in her room laying under her blankets watching S3:E2 of Glee. She likes it. It makes her happy.

"Even if I don't have a dad, I will always have Jesse."

She smiles and falls asleep.

-

Ava came down after her nap. Her friends were still sitting at the table, talking.

"Oh yeah, girl! Lin-Manuel Miranda is sooo not attractive..." Donna said to Kelly.

"Yeah he is!!!" Kelly said.

"His voice isn't!"

Ava sat down. "What are you talking about?"

Kelly frowned. "She thinks HE," she shows Ava a pic on her phone, "is UGLY!"

Donna nods. "He is!"

Ava frowned. "Not really. Who is he?"

Donna's eyes widened. "Really?"

"What?!?!" Kelly said.

"Who is he?!?!!" Ava was getting impatient now.

"Only the hottest broadway star ever! He wrote Hamilton!" Said Donna.

"What's Hamilton?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Let me show you."

She started playing a song on her phone.

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore...

"What the heck?! Who say's stuff like that? Inappropriate!" Ava said.

"Ugh! Just you wait!" Donna winked.

"We're surrounded by nuns! They'll hear and yell at us and kick us out!"

"Haha. Funny." Kelly said. She looked at Sister Gertrude.

She was banging her head to music plugged into her ears.

"I wonder what she's listening to!" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Get a life, Kelly!" Said Ava.

"Seriously. Listen to it." Donna says.

Ava rolls her eyes and leaves.

-five hours later-

Ava sat on her bed, reading about Lin-Manuel Miranda. She found out Jesse - I mean Jonathan Groff - was in Hamilton.

"Just you wait!!!" She sang with the music.

She saved pictures of Lin to her phone.  
"He's soooo cute!!!" Ava said to herself.

"I don't care if I don't have a dad, I have Alexander Hamilton." She kissed a $10 bill.


End file.
